forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattershree
| alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Shattershree was a mature adult silver dragon that resided in the Desertsmouth Mountains west of the Serpentsbridge, circa the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Description When she was monitoring her investments in Ordulin, she usually appeared as a very businesslike, petite, pretty, female scribe with pale blonde hair. She was also known to take on the guise of male foresters, wheelwrights, and farm hands, as needed. Personality Shattershree loved to acquire money and treasure, but she did it mostly through investments in business and trade in Sembia. She also found great entertainment in manipulating groups of adventurers into taking on tasks that would benefit her business, usually by foiling the schemes of those rivals she saw as corrupt or evil. She did not hoard wealth and was quick to spend it on an item or service that would further her schemes. She liked humans and made many friendships over the years, but would sometimes test their character or loyalty by interacting with them in a different guise. To the best of her knowledge, no human knew her true nature. Abilities Some of her more unusual skills included a dabbling in alchemy, the ability to scry, and some proficiency at healing. She also demonstrated a good sense of balance and the ability to escape sticky situations without dropping her disguise. She was skilled enough in spellcraft to create her own tracer spells that she placed on items and magic scrolls. The effect was to alert her to the object's location whenever magic was cast on it or when her scroll was used. Possessions Shattershree owned a stake in various Sembian companies and had small treasure caches all over the region around the Desertsmouth Mountains, from the Tunlands west of Cormyr to the great gray land of Thar north of the Moonsea. But her favorite possession was a mausoleum she commissioned some clanless dwarves to build in her valley in the mountains sometime around the Year of the Wandering Waves, 1292 DR. It was known to prospectors and a number of adventuring groups as simply the Old Tomb, and it was here that she would plant her clues and a few minor items for adventurers to discover and plunder. Activities Shattershree guarded her identity with extreme caution, rarely if ever allowing anyone to see her in her true form. She perched on a ledge overlooking her valley and kept watch on the Old Tomb and at least one of her small caches of treasure. She was always excited when a new or returning group of adventurers visited the Old Tomb because there were always hints for them to find and hopefully act upon, beginning a whole new project for her. Some examples of deeds she sought to accomplish include: * Leaving a false treasure map that gave the location of an area that Shattershree wanted explored. * Pointing the way to where excessive profits were being shipped. Target: unscrupulous Sembian nobles who created artificial commodity shortages to drive up the price before they sell. * Disclosing the location of buried loot that belonged to the Sembian crime lord, Lord Raven. * Providing the sword of a long-lost (actually dead) heir and enough information to impersonate him. Target: a decadent Sembian House whose patriarch was desperate for a visible heir to strengthen his position in underhanded dealings. Shattershree wanted to see if the "son" would bump his father off, or perhaps befriend him and sway his actions for the better. * Providing jewelry and equipment that gave someone a pass through the first set of guards at Castle Obarskyr, and a challenge to make one's way into seeing Nathra, a War Wizard loyal to Alusair, and become a well-paid spy for the crown. Most everything that an adventuring party would want to remove from the Old Tomb was tagged with her special beacon tracer spell. If one of these objects was the target of a spell, she received an alert and knew the location of the object. Likewise, if someone read a spell scroll that they found in her lair, she became aware of their location. She used these beacons to follow the progress of her dupes and occasionally play a role in their quest, either behind the scenes, or as a minor player in the drama of her own making. Relationships Shattershree had many whom she could call friend, but to the best of her knowledge, no non-dragons knew her true nature. Elminster, the Seven Sisters, and a few nosy Harpers knew who she was, but they generally approved her actions and avoided contact with her so she did not come to the attention of their enemies. Appendix References Category:Females Category:Silver dragons Category:Mature adult dragons Category:Creatures with a 17 challenge rating (3e) Category:Inhabitants of the Old Tomb Category:Inhabitants of the Desertsmouth Mountains Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment